The prior art is distinguished by prefabricated components of reinforced concrete and hollow bricks, sometimes lightened with expanded clay, these materials being moderately insulating but used only for non-load bearing prefabricated components. There has also been some attempt to use expanded polystyrene in parallelepiped blocks inserted into cavities in reinforced concrete structures. This prior art presents certain deficiencies and disadvantages deriving from the fact that prefabricated components of reinforced concrete and hollow bricks, besides being very heavy are not insulating, and propagate sound and therefore noises. Moreover, the use of simple or reinforced hollow bricks is very costly because of the labor required, transportation and rejects, without considering the fact that hollow bricks in contact with reinforcing rods transmit humidity thereto, so causing corrosion. With regard to the use of expanded clay, this tends to swell with humidity, giving rise to deformation of the manufactured components. Furthermore, it is not very light and is not suitable for bonding with small quantities of cement. With regard to the use of expanded polystyrene in filling cavities, it has no effect, or indeed a negative effect on lightness, and its use against heat and sound transmission is of minimum effect. Furthermore, this material is not suitable for working on building sites as it easily deforms and crumbles.